


The Best Boy

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Day 20, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, Masochism, Obedience Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, S/M, Sadism, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub! Jack, dom! crutchie, handjobs, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Jack disobeys one of his master's rules, and begs to be set right.





	The Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

****Crutchie stroked Jack, relishing in the soft moans he made. Crutchie pressed his face into Jack’s belly, getting a bit of the warm water as it splashed over Jack’s shoulders. He’d long given up on shampooing Crutchie’s hair like he had been asked to, but Crutchie didn’t mind at all. Just being with Jack was nice.

With a pathetic moan and jerk of his hips, Jack came. As he braced against the wall, panting for breath, Crutchie grabbed the showerhead and finished rinsing them off. He kissed Jack on the belly and carefully stood with a lot of help from Jack.

“Thanks, angel,” he said as Jack helped him wrap a towel around himself and sit down on the edge of the tub. “I’m good for now.”

“You sure?” Jack asked, wrapping his own towel around himself.

“I’m sure. See you in a bit,” Crutchie called as Jack left to get ready in the bedroom. He toweled off and got into his pajamas. Grabbing his crutch, he limped into the bedroom and lay down on the bed, grabbing for Jack.

Jack was not lying down, waiting to cuddle him. He was kneeling naked by the bed, holding a whip in his mouth and his head bowed. “Jackie?” Crutchie asked, sitting up. “Are you alright, hon?”

“Can you hit me, Sir?” he asked, slightly muffled by the whip. “I’ve been a bad boy.”

Crutchie blinked. “What did you do?” he asked, seriously drawing a blank.

“I came without your permission, Sir. And I didn’t finish washing you.” Jack placed the whip in Crutchie’s lap.

Crutchie blushed, “Oh, uh, I didn’t really mean for that to be an order,” he said. “I just needed help. And the same with the whole. Jerking you off thing. I wanted to make you feel good.”

“But Sir, if you don't punish me, I might disobey you later! I need to be punished!” Jack practically cried.

“I wasn’t planning on it... but I suppose something could be arranged,” Crutchie said with a predatory grin. He took the whip from a very excited Jack, inspecting it. “Can you get me a crop instead?”

“Yes Sir! Right away, Sir!” Jack said, grabbing the whip and practically sprinting to their toy drawer. He pulled out the harshest riding crop they owned and brought it to Crutchie. His cock was already hard again.

“Good boy. Bend over the edge of the bed.” Jack immediately complied, and Crutchie shifted to see him better. Jack was whimpering with anticipation, his cock rutting against the bedsheets. “Does fifteen sound fair?”

“If Sir thinks so. I can take more, though, if Sir wants,” Jack answered obediently. 

“Then fifteen to start.” Crutchie raised the crop, and Jack’s cock twitched in anticipation. “Count for me,” Crutchie said, and brought the crop down.

“One!” Jack gasped, grabbing the sheets. He arched his back, pushing his ass up, and Crutchie landed the next hit on his thighs. “Nng, two-”

Crutchie slowly increased the harshness of his strikes, stroking his growing erection as he punished Jack. His boyfriend’s moans of delight were equal parts adorable and arousing.

“Ten, thank you Sir!” Jack moaned as Crutchie accidentally hit his balls. He spread his legs, pressing his face into the covers.

“You want more of that?” Crutchie teased, running the crop along Jack’s cock.

“Sir, yes, _please_,” Jack whined. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Crutchie purred, grabbing Jack’s face and forcing him to look at him.

“No, Sir, of course not. I don’t deserve to be touched by my owner, I am not worthy of Sir’s attention!” Jack groveled. “But you did say fifteen strokes, Sir, and I only counted ten.”

“That’s right. Good boy.” Crutchie let go of Jack and brought the riding crop down on his cock again. 

Jack screamed in pleasure. “Eleven, Sir, harder, please!” he gasped. Crutchie moaned, unable to resist pulling his cock out of his pants and stroking himself. He made sure Jack was watching before switching him three more times. Jack completely lost count, moaning pathetically.

“Master, I’m so close, Sir,” Jack babbled. “Please, Sir, am I allowed to come this time?”

Crutchie dragged the riding crop over Jack’s cock, and he shuddered. “You can come. But better make it quick, this is your last one.”

“Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir-” Jack cut off as Crutchie switched him for the last time, hitting his sensitive slit. Jack didn’t have any cum left in him, but from the prolonged moans and desperate hip bucking, Crutchie could tell he had gotten what he wanted. Jack collapsed on the bed, sighing happily. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Crutchie asked, petting Jack’s head. 

“Mmm,” Jack said, rubbing his head up against Crutchie’s palm. He let Crutchie manhandle him until he was lying with his head on a pillow and his body was mostly on the bed. “You’re still hard,” he noticed, trying to sit up.

Crutchie pushed him down. “No, Jack. Stay.” Jack obeyed, instead pulling Crutchie down next to him and gently stroking his cock until he came in Jack’s hand. 

“Am I a good boy, Sir?” Jack asked, desperate for his master’s validation.

“The best boy,” Crutchie declared. 


End file.
